Boy Blue
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: One boy...two boy...three boy...blue boy... This isn't your average Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme... InuYasha and Kagome's son has lost it. Now that he has Hakadoshi, aka "Blue". InuKotsu has changed now...but yet he has never looked so...blue...
1. Let's Play Intro

2nd story...risky actions..wanna play?? This chapter is short because it is an intro..

* * *

Let's Play…

A small little boy sat still in the hide away of a tall pine tree. He waited quietly, holding his legs and keeping so quiet, he could hardly breathe. Waiting in the woods. Waiting. The sun was slowly falling from the sky, casting its lonely orange light. Yet the boy did not move. He felt the warmth of tears pelt his bare knees and face. Sore from being saddened, the child sniffled and straightened himself out, trying to prevent the tears from falling. He pushed his multi-colored locks from his face and sighed heavily…in fear. His ears had heard footsteps crushing leaf corpses. The crunching came closer and closer. Finally, it stopped right below him at the base of the gigantic tree. The boy in hiding clenched his teeth and shut his eyes trying to forget, as the person neared him.

"Kotsuuu….come on…come out and play with me…" the young voice echoed. The boy shock his head.

"No…NO! I won't play with you!!" He screamed. The voice chuckled coldly.

"Do you want me to tell Mother and Father??" It threatened. Kotsu perked up

"NO! You wouldn't dare!!" He shouted in rage. Then it went silent.

"Stop yelling at me Kotsu…I don't like being mad…"

* * *

What is going through my head right now?? idk. Review please...


	2. Transduo

Hi guys! Sorry I took so long! I didn't want to leave a_huh? _Attitude for Boy Blue, so I wanted to update. I took **_MINI _**break from the wonderland story to get this chapter up. Thanks! Im still writting for both stories!

R&R please!! -

* * *

Chapter 2: Transduo

Two weeks earlier, a 10-year-old boy was sat at his desk taking amusement by drawing boxes in his textbook. His ink tainted silver locks fell around his shoulders as he held his head up with his wrist and elbow.

The teacher a tall stern man pointed to the board. He had clean silver hair pulled back nicely.

"So who can tell me the correct pronunciation for the word '_water_' in anthropics?" The whole class raised their hands flailing them up in the air. The teacher's gold eyes scanned the room. They fell upon his favorite student. Here we go again. The man smiled and pointed his pointer to the student who was slacking off again.

"Hmmm…Inukotsu, nice of you to volunteer." He snapped. Automatically, everyone did 180's in their seats and stared at him. Inukotsu looked up from his doodling. He first gave everyone a '_what' _look before answering.

"Huh?"

"Translate _water _in anthropics." He repeated, this time with more venom in his voice. Inukotsu rolled his eyes slouching.

"Do I have to? You know I already know this!!"

"…I never told you that you had a choice." The10 year old sighed.

"It's _twaer_." The teacher smirked.

"Too easy. Tell me the era of development." The half demon boy scratched his head.

"Uhhhhh…I don't know?" He shrugged sliding into his hoodie. His female version's hand immediately shot up into the air. The boy rolled his silver eyes at his twin's actions. The teacher was pleased.

" Inutamae." The girl smiled happily as her brother who was behind her glared.

"It was developed in the Fuederal Era Mr.Sanyosho."

"Correct. Thank you. Moving on now…" Mr.Sanyosho turned back around and went on lecturing again. While he talked Inukotsu muttered.

"Heh. Teachers pet…." His sister turned around. Her salt and pepper ponytail nearly caught his face.

"I am not!" She hissed.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Too!"

"I am not! Don't be jealous Kotsu 'cause Uncle Sesshy knows I'm smarter." The girl raised her head to the ceiling. "What a hater" He simply leaned back

"Youforcedit." He faked a sneeze. Tamae fumed silently in her seat. She swung her leg backwards clipping him in the shin. A smile of smug victory made its way across her face as her brother cursed. Her golden eyes full of fiery happiness. It was going to be a very long class.

Kotsu, Tamae, and their two sets of friends were walking home. There was Hiatiatou and her twin brother Kohaku (Hai and Haku, Sango's and Miroku's own twins) and then there was Suojoshi (everyone calls him "Sushi") and his younger sister Yuri. They always joked about how their parents coincidently had 1 boy and 1 girl, or even twins for that matter.

Inukotsu was the fire of the group. He was always into something that probably risked him A.) In trouble with police, or B.) A trip to the emergency room/ getting some type of injury. He could never sit still, and his silver eyes (Kagome's) were killer fun. How ever, he had the spirit to be anybody's pal.

Inutamae was a bit more gentle and compassionate. She helped people in everything and was a total neat freak unlike her twin. She had a tendency to be a fast learner but was very stubborn. Every one else were pretty much your everyday best friends, but the half demon twins were something special.

The fall was a bit chilly, the air was heavy. Kohaku noticed Tamae's small shiver. He raised his eyebrows in an amused way.

"Aww.Tam are you cold?" He said almost in a tease and snaked an arm around her. Her gold eyes glared at him in annoyance. Before she could do any thing, her brother was already on his case. Kotsu separated the two with his arm as they neared the curve in the path through the park that they always took. The boy made a disgusted face.

"Ugh! Haku! Why do you always hit on my younger sister!" Before _he _could react, she growled.

"WHAT! I'AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" Her brother made a mischievous face.

"Oh yeah? Five minutes apart. I'm older." The girl gasped and slugged him in the arm.

"You're not older."

"Yes I am."

"Not"

"Am too."

"Not."

"Too." Just as she was about to say 'not', a ruffling noise could be heard. The 6 of the kids stopped. The sound of leaves breaking was silenced. The only noise was that of the trees and bushes besides them. Yuri took a breath. She had forgot to breathe. The exhale of oxygen floated amongst the silence. They backed up against each other in a circle. That's when out from the bushes came a group of kids their age. Bullies. They quickly outnumbered the 6 kids and circled around them snickering and laughing. They wore smirks on their faces and wore rugged baggy clothes. All of them were full demons. Yet out of nowhere came a boy with violet long hair. His eyes were the color of a dark bruise. His smile was cold, but yet, he was blank as printer paper. Not the best combinations. He lived with the Hanyou Sanyosho twins. He was their "foster" brother. His name was Hakudoushi. They called him Blue. Blue was a bad boy indeed. There was nothing to it…

"Where were you two?" He said coolly as the tip of a yellow cigarette bud stuck from his mouth. The six remained silent, but Kotsu stepped forward. He knew everyone was pretty much shocked that he was smoking. Only Blue would try something like that. Tamae frowned in disgust.

"Where were we? Where were _you_! Fist of all if Daddy saw you smoking, he'll skin you alive! _And _you skipped school on top of that!" Blue glared at her and sucked his teeth.

"Shut up Brainer. I didn't feel like going today. I don't even know why you waste time with that type of stuff." His stoney swampy eyes fell on Kotsu again. A smile of distaste pulled at his lips. "Kotsu? I'm surprised such a cool person like you would ever go either…" The hanyou's eyes widened before glaring back him. Another boy named Kojo snickered.

"Yeah Kotsu, what's the deal with that." Kotsu gave a leery smile.

"What's it to you Bitch!" The other bystanders behind him made surprised gasp noises. Kojo wasn't having it; he snatched him up by the shirt with anger and hissed.

"What did you call me you little punk?" The other bullies snickered expecting to see him cry in fear. Tamae smiled once she saw their faces. _They _were scared. Kotsu's face was pleased with being dangled in the air. He looked scary him self smiling evily.

"Did I st-st-st-st-studda!B-I-T-C-H!"

"Do you want me to st-st-st-st-stomp your face in!" Kotsu shrugged. He waited for it. His skin only begged to be touched, knuckle to jaw. _Go on…hit me. Hit me. Hit me! _The boy didn't say anything. He just made a gagging noise before spitting a nice blob of foamy white spit under Kojo's eye. That's when it started. Kojo sent a fist clear to his jaw. Kotsu's head swung to the left. It stayed there. His hair fell around so they couldn't see his face. The friends didn't move. Instead, they moved backwards into the bushes. Hiding. Only Tamae stood still. Her gold eyes and face were stern. She stood so still her body ached. She knew what was coming.

The hanyou boy finally moved. He moved his face back up robotically. His hair fell from around his neck. A small strand of blood fell from his bottom lip. He tasted it. That coppery taste. That taste full of icy adrenaline. His favorite flavor. Kojo laughed and pushed his mess of raven hair out of his face. However, to his dismay, the laughing that accompanied him shriveled up into silence. The 10-year-old bully whipped around at his henchmen.

"What did ya' stop for-" Inukotsu leapt on him and assaulted him with his fists. The boys cried out with "_Oh snap! Look what he's doing" _or "_He's crazy!" _

From behind the bush, the others were scared out of their wits. Sushi gulped.

"There's no going back now…Kotsu's gone into a savage rampage." Hai nodded and watched as he began choking the kid on the ground. They watched carefully. His once silver humble eyes were now a blood shot red. Purple and violet streaks laced his face. They didn't dare move or it would be them next.

Kojo was being hammered with fists and claws. Kotsu's demons side didn't hold back. Tamae ran over and dropped by his side. She was the only way to get him out of his trance.

"STOP IT KOTSU!! DON'T DO IT!! PLEASE!" She took his waist and squeezed it tightly, trying to pull him off his victim. The bystanders moved forward skeptically. A kid with buck teethe was pushed forward from the crowd to try to help. The boy shuddered and cautiously tapped his shoulder.

"Um…you should really listen to your sister-" Kotsu stopped abruptly and turned him head towards him growling fiercely. He reached one clawed hand up and bat him in the face. He flew 4 feet backwards into his friend's arms as his face bled from the raised marks. Tamae's eyes widened as she witnessed the second attack.

"KOTSU! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" She pulled on his waist even harder. She felt him resist her, but she wasn't going to give up. Kojo finally slid from underneath them and scrambled from the ground. His face was sprinkled with shades of violet and blue. His eye was swollen shut. Tamae stood up as her brother got to his feet. She hadn't let go of him yet.

The boys slowly began to back up with their opportunity of freedom. The controlled twin, who was struggling with her sibling shooed them away.

"RUN! RUN FOR IT!" Like whimps, she didn't even have to ask twice. They took off scurrying away and screaming as they did so. Now that they were gone, there was only one problem. Inukotsu was still transformed. Tamae panicked and pushed her forelocks from her face. Her brother growled, and scratched and clawed toward the direction his enemy was in.

'_What am I going to do…this is bad…this is bad!! It's only a matter of time before I-' Just_ as the thought came into her head; the pain came from her inside. She released her demon brother and stumbled forward holding her torso.

Haku's eyes widened. He watched as Tamae began to fight her own transformation. His sister's hand gripped his shoulder.

"Haku! Look! We have to do something!"

The leaves swirled around them in an eerie path. They circled and orbited around them like moons and planets. Everyone watched in horror as Tamae rose to her feet. Her eyes had reddened to a cherry red and she was panting. They all quieted down. The twins were face to face. Like if there was a mirror in front of them, they raised their hands and placed their palms together. Once their flesh had touched one another's they were startled, and jumped.

"What are they doing?" Yuri asked in confusion as the two sniffed each other. Once again, they reached their palms upward. Sushi finally remembered what they were doing. They were uniting.

"GET THEM!" He shouted. The four darted out the bush and tackled Tamae and Kotsu to the ground. A mess of fourth graders lay tangled on the leaves and dirt. Hai, who was crushed into Kotsu's chest could feel him breathing slowly from underneath her. She pushed her brother from off her lap and examined the boy. His eyes were shut and he looked unconscious. Yuri checked Tamae too. Out like a light. Sushi sighed.

"They're back to normal, but now we have to get them home-" luckily the arguing coming from the ground further concluded that that wouldn't be necessary

"Ohh…my head…"

"Kotsuuu!! Your claws scratched me!!" Every one looked down. Tamae and Kotsu sat up. Kohaku smiled brightly and pulled Tamae only into an embrace.

"TAMAE! You had me worried!!" The girl blushed shades of reds and pinks.

"Um…Haku can you please let me go-" He released her only to wiggle his eyebrows. "So how bout a kiss puppy?" She crossed her arms.

"Not even in your dreams you jerk!" The boy snapped his fingers cursing himself.

"Fiddlefries!"

Kotsu rolled his eyes before looking down at his watch.

"You guys, we better get home. Come on Tamae." His sister nodded standing up. She went to retrieve her bag when something caught her attention. Someone was missing.

"Hey guys? Where is Blue?"

* * *

Did you guys enjoy? Hope so! I throw a bit of humor into my stories too by the way. Next chap coming soon...Review please! Help me out! Thanks

-Kassy K


	3. PPG Parental Parental Guidance

Two updates? One day? Say what!? You heard me! I was so into my own thought that I not only wrote 1 chapter, but two! The category for this story might change by the way. MIGHT. Thank me later...this chapter is more funny then suspenseful. Have fun! R&R

-Kassy K

* * *

Chapter 3: Rated PPG "Parental Parental Guidance"

/At Home…/

Kagome stood at the counter top staring out of the window in front of her. She held the knife in her clawed hand and kept her silver eyes glued to the view in front of her. Watching and thinking at the same time. She sent the knife down on the tip of a rose stem when it caught her delicate finger. With Inuyasha's reflexes, she dropped the knife on the cutting board and cursed. About to suck the pain out, gentle hands took her injured finger.

"Kagome, what have I told you about cutting and thinking at the same time?" The young woman turned to see her husband right besides her.

"Inuyasha? When did you-? Where did you-?"

"Stop talking before you butcher your hand this time…" He teased. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. He winked at her as he sucked off the blood himself. The female hanyou giggled.

"Inuyasha…you're such a tease." His ears perked up.

"What! Am not!"

"Too."

"Not." His lips neared hers and her lids fluttered close.

"Too."

"Not." His words were turned to a moan by the ginger kiss that his mate had gave him. The two kissed passionately until there was a noise. With alert they pulled away from one another and made their way to the doorway of the kitchen. Whispering followed down the hall and into the foyer.

_"Shhhhh! Kotsu! Stay quiet or else they'll hear us!"_

_"But some thing bit me!"_

_"I told you not to try to wash off his scent in that bug infested pond."_

_"Why is it so dark?? I can't see that well in the dark yet…"_

_"Shhhhh!"_

The older half demons made their way silently to the noise and commotion going on by the front door. They made their way ninja style near the staircase before Inuyasha flicked on the lights.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here…" Inuyasha smirked. Two sets of silver and gold eyes stared back at one another. Tamae and Kotsu stood with their hands behind their backs smiling nervously. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What did you two do?" The male twin gave his sister a 'follow my lead' glance before they both pounced on their parents.

"Oh mommy and daddy we're so glad to see you guys!" They kissed the confused adults cheeks before flying upstairs and hollering back. "Wellsorrythatwecantstaybutwegottoomuchhomework! Bye!"

"Wait a minute! Get back here you two!" An annoyed father called. The twins stopped midway up the stairs and snapped.

"Fiddlefries!" They sheepishly took their time going down the stairs as they were eyed with suspicion.

"Explanation under 3 minutes….go." Tamae and Kotsu took a breath at their fathers command and both started.

"ITALLLSTARTEDWHILEWWEWEREWALKINGHOMEANDWESAWTHESEBOYSANDTHEYWEREABOUTOCALLUSNAMESANDTHENTHEREWASAFIGHTANDWETRANFORMEDANDALMOSTBEATTHECRAPOUTOFTHISKID…" The children panted. Their mother panicked.

"A FIGHT!" They flinched expecting yelling only to be crushed off the ground in a 'Frankdracula' hug. "Oh my poor babies!" They were pressed, smushed and smashed together like clay as their mother worried. Let me re-phrase that, over worried.

"Mom. Mom! MOM! You're squishing us!" Inuyasha shock his head in frustration.

"Kagome! You strangling the pups!" His mate cracked an eyelid and carried on with her hug.

"Am not…"

"Yes! You are!" He took them out of her arms.

"Christ Inuyasha! Lighten up! They could have been killed out there!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! THEY'RE HALF DEMONS! NOT WEAK HUMANS!" Kagome snatched back their kids. Meanwhile, they were getting dizzy between the air loss and back-and-forth movement. Yet they were dropped from her hold and to the ground over her offendedness.

"WHAT! I have you know that I WAS a human!"

"And!"

"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME BACK!"

"WELL EXCUUUUUSSSEEE ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FLIRTED ALL THROUGH HIGHSCHOOL!"

"YOU FLIRTED TOO! And you know what!" His voice was lower. The twins rolled their eyes.

"What!"

"You _still _find me hot!" Kagome gasped.

"I cannot believe you! I ought to S-I-T you for that!"

"Why? Don't deny that you do. And you can't sit me cause the kids would get sit too" He crossed his arms triumphantly at her defeat.

"(Grrr) INU-YAAAA-SHAAAA!!" Tamae slapped her forehead. She made herself into a barrier between her parents before stopping and grabbing their attention.

"UM HELLO!"

"WHAT!" They both snapped. Kotsu threw up his hands expecting their punishment.

"We just got into a fight with some kids! Punishment please!" Inuyasha shrugged looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds like if the answer lay there.

"Um…I don't know! Go to your room or something." Kagome turned to him again.

"Don't send those pups to their room! It wasn't their fault!" Inuyasha pushed his bangs upward with his hand.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY! DO YOU APPROVE OF THEM FIGHTING OR NOT!" Kagome didn't respond back from her usual yelling. She tried looking for an answer in her head.

"Well….ummm…"

"See! You can really be damn confusing some times!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ah-hah!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ah-hah!" Kotsu and Tamae exchanged glances as the bickering went from 'Nu uh's and Ah-hah's" to the Sanyosho specialty of "Not and Too's". Hey, we can't blame them. Being half demons, they never aged. Also, they always would keep the mind frame of the highest maturity level that wasn't considered "old" for their bodies. Unfortunately, that maturity level didn't really go up as high during arguments. That wasn't bad, since they shared their blood one day with the Nazama family (Miroku Sango and twins). Yes. Wanting their closest friends youth in tact, they used the simple procedure of sharing their healthy blood with them. (But not enough to make a transformation.) I won't stride to far from the technical stuff. Let's get back to the family.

The twins made their way to Kotsu's and Blue's room. Their parents would come back to the matured adults in approximate 7 minutes. On their way up the hallway they heard a loud thump.

* * *

Hmmm...interesting...hope there was a giggle or two. If not, don't be mad at me! I'll try harder. Tell me what you _do _like though.Tell me what you don't. R&R


	4. Man Enough

Sorry 4 the wait...here we go! Chap 4...hot like the perm on the back of your neck...

R&r please! i luv love...

* * *

Chapter 4: Man Enough…

Tamae's pink painted clawed hand opened the door of the bedroom to see Blue as he closed the window. She crossed her arms shaking her head.

"What has gotten into you Blue?" Blue looked up from pulling stuff out of his green dirt spotted back pack. Kotsu had the right to remain silent and used it pretty well.

"Oh my gosh! Why do you keep boring holes into my life! Leave me alone dog!" Her mouth popped open.

"What did you call me!" Kotsu finally stood between them.

"Tamae. Relax." His silver eyes met her fire eyes. "Why don't you sneak downstairs to see what's going on with mom and dad." Surprised with the gentleness of her brother she nodded slowly.

"Fine." She headed to the ajar door of the boys room. Just as her brother suspected the flame dying down between the two, she looked, no, _glared _back him mouthing out the words 'WATCH YOURSELF'. Blue rolled his eyes. Once the angered female was gone, he sighed.

"Ahhhh….much better. Isn't it Kotsu? 'Specially since that witch is gone."

"That's my sister Blue." The youkai boy stopped his laughing and turned to his friend.

"What? Did I _offend _the all _high and mighty _Inukotsu and his royal snob sister? Come on. Let's be realistic. She's not your twin or someth-" Kotsu gave him a stupid look. "Okay, maybe she is! But still. I can't stand her."

"Whatever. So when's your father gonna come-"

"I don't know…" Blue snapped

"Oh…sorry for asking." Kotsu's ears drooped. Blue turned around to the window.

"Sure you are…sure you are…" It went silent for a second before Blue spoke in a lower tone. "Hey Kotsu?"

"What?"

"Wanna come some where with me?" The hanyou's ears twitched.

"Where? We can't leave now! Unless we go somewhere with Mom or Dad." The violet haired boy shrugged.

"Who said? They never _told _us that we couldn't go… But I suppose you can stay if you want…your not man enough for this job-" Hakudoushi smiled as Inukotsu jumped up with determination.

"What! Yes I am!"

"Good…" He turned his back away and smiled with hatred to himself. "Good…"

--

Tamae made her way over to her father who was throwing darts at a picture of a

Kouga.

"Um…Daddy?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"How long will it take until mommy forgives you?" Inuyasha stopped throwing to examine the clock on the wall of their study.

"Um…I'll give it another-"

"Inuyasha!" They both turned only to see that Kagome leapt into his arms. He made a confused face.

"Uh yeah?"

"I'm so sorry!" She squeezed his neck tightly being suspended by it. Tamae held back giggles as her mother properly smushed her father.

"For what?" He asked her with puzzlement. Kagome pulled away from him still smiling.

"I don't know at all!"

"Kagome! It's been a whole 4 minutes!-" She shushed him and placed her cheek to his in another hug.

"A whole 4 minutes of hating you…"

"Oh geese…" Finally, she let go of her mate and picked up her daughter.

"And I love my little wrestler too." Tamae smiled and her mother put her down. The girl sweat dropped.

"Oh mommy. You're killing me."

"As long as you didn't _do _the fighting, I guess I can _somewhat _live with it. Its just Kotsu I am worried about…" Inuyasha continued throwing darts at his competitor on a wall near a bookcase. The study had served as one of Tamae's favorite rooms. Mainly because it was filled with books and there was two stories to it. They had two computers set up on both sides and a ladder made it all easier to pick down a novel or two. Everybody didn't need it however, being the half demons that they were. Kagome caught one of the darts that Inuyasha was about to throw.

"Inuyasha! Why are you throwing darts at Kouga! That is such a bad example for the pups!" He gave her an annoyed look.

"No one said that I couldn't." Kagome leaned against a bookshelf crossing her arms. "Call it a recreational thing"

"Fine…just…don't hit anybody." Tamae giggled to herself. Her mother made her way to the door. Her locks swaying as she did so. "Hey Tamae, wanna come for a walk with me?" Kagome's voice was sweet and ginger. It put anyone in a good mood. The young girl nodded delightfully.

"Sure Mommy." She looped her arm in her mothers and they started down the hallway.

"Don't find me hearing about you two on the news! Be careful it's dark out!" Inuyasha called back at them.

"Okay Yash. We'll be fine…"

Kagome and her daughter walked side by side through the crisp autumn air. They made their way through the pathway of the park. Tamae smiled at her mother, who smiled back contently. They continued their walk up the path and saw two figures further ahead. They knew that scent from anywhere. The scent of sugar and roses. An air sweetener flavor. It was Sango and Hai. The two newcomers smiled warmly as they caught up to them. Sango waved.

"Hi you two."

"Hello Hai, Sango." Kagome grinned. "Care to join us?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Soon, four females were strolling through the park. The dark air was chilled and the orange and yellow leaves looked purple with darkness. Lights glowed discreetly from their posts. The moment was tranquil besides the windy gusts of wind. They found a comfortable bench and carried on a small conversation. Meanwhile, Hai and Tamae sat underneath a nice leafy tree not far from their mothers.

"So did you find Blue yet?" Hai asked and fingered her perfect ponytail. Tamae growled just thinking about him and propped herself up with her knee from their crossed leg position.

"Feh… (Just like Daddy! D)….of course we did…. He practically climbed through the window. My parents thought that he was home already…"

"Oh…" It went quiet for a while or two. They sat in silence of wind and leaf blowing as the very colorful images of Blue lingered around in the energy about them. Then Tamae blurted something out that was burning in her mind for ages now…

"I think he hates me." The instant thought made the Nazama girl laugh.

"He hates everybody Tams. ("Tahms")" She finished off her reassuring chuckle expecting her to join. She didn't. When she realized that this was no laughing matter, her smile faded. "Oh come on Tamae. Who really cares? He'll only be staying at your house temporarily until his father comes-" The half demon instantly disagreed.

"No. He won't come…Hakudoushi will end up staying here…forever…"

"Don't say that. It's not good to put those things in your head. That's what my Daddy says."

"Feh…" she smirked at her friend mischievously with one fang hanging over her lip. "Call it a recreational thing…"

Upon returning home, Inuyasha had fell asleep at the top of the biggest widest bookcase. Kagome walked in quietly with Tamae holding back giggles. Her daughter watched as her mother set her jacket down over a chair and gracefully lept on top the tall book case to wake up her napping mate. It had always intrigued her at how he could sleep in the most awkward of places. Tamae was only amazed at her parent's agility.

_'That will be me leaping like that one day'_

She continued to watch the two from the doorway.

"Inuyaaaashaaa….wake up…" The gorgeous being stirred slowly fresh with slumber.

"Hmmm…."

"Get up sweetie…." She whispered softly. To her dismay he flat out refused.

"No." Surprised she got a little more stern

"_Inuyasha_…"

"_Kagome_." He answered back.

"Get up…."

"_No_." Blowing her bangs from her face she sighed.

"Come on please?"

"Hmmmmhh…." unexpectedly he took her by the waist and pulled her into his chest like a teddy bear. She shrieked in laughter as he smiled in his sleep. "Maybe I'll get up later…"

"But what about-" The doorbell rang and his eyes shot open in alert. Kagome freed herself from his loosened grip as he grumbled and jumped off the large shelf. Kagome followed closely after him as he made his way down the hall to the front door. Inutamae watched them and decided to go occupy herself with homework.

Inuyasha answered the front door in confusion and curiosity. Slightly open he stuck his upper half through it. There standing on their front steps was a tall clad police officer. He had wore a look of graveness on his face and behind his in there driveway was his cruiser.

'_Now what?'_

Kagome peeped her head in over her husbands shoulder.

"Are you Mr. And Mrs. Sanyosho?" The officer asked looking down his clipboard. Inuyasha's face turned to stern worriness.

"Yes. We are."

"Is this your son?" The officer stepped aside and revealed their small teary-eyed son. His silver eyes avoided them at all means necessary and he didn't say anything... Kagome gasped.

"Inukotsu!" Her husband sighed heavily and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Yes officer…this is, _unfortunately at the moment _our son…" He looked down at the child in deep anger. Kotsu gulped and his ears pulled backwards in fear. Officer Sousashi went back o his report.

"Well…your son has-"

"No. We'll deal with this ourselves…."

Tamae silently peered down the stairs at the scene in front of her. Small tears of pity climbed to her eyes.

_'Go easy on him Daddy…it's not Kotsu…it's not him…' _

She slipped back into the shadows like a ghost with rhythm.

Inuyasha took his sons coat collar in his grip and turned to face him. Kagome still in disbelief closed the door and kept her hand to her mouth.

"Dad I can explain-"

"KOTSU! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY A POLICE OFFICER BROUGHT YOU HOME AT FRICKIN' 9:30 AT NIGHT!"

"I-"

"THERE IS NO REASON!" He let go of his grip and looked him fiercely in his teary eyes. "WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" He didn't answer…because he didn't know himself…

_'What __**is**__ the matter with me?…'_

"WELL? ANSWER ME!" Kotsu kept his gaze to the floor. He glanced at his mother, but was only ashamed to see that _she _was ashamed of _him. _It isn't a walk through the park to see your parent ashamed of you. The boy's mouth opened a couple times trying to find words….but they remained in M.I.A. His father closed his eyes and sighed again. He didn't even know what to do at this point. At least he was calmer.

"Kotsu…"

"Y-y-yes Dad?"

"Tell me what you think we should do with you…." Ughhh!! The ultimate punishment! Giving the kid a taste of the stress of parenthood. Marvelous. Kotsu wiped his tears and sighed. He took into consideration the new skate park opening that him and his friends wanted to go to. Taking that away seemed fair enough… wager it? Hell no.

"Um…double chores for the month?" His father shook his head in disapproval.

"How about 5 months with release on good behavior!" The boy nodded in submission and accepted his punishment knowing he deserved it.

"Now…" Inuyasha held up a copy of the police report. "Stealing huh? Is this what we've been teaching for the past 10 years Inukotsu!" Kagome placed her and gently on his shoulder and tears fell from her lashes. Looking back at his wife only made him even more upset. "JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR MOTHER! JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

"It wasn't me Dad…it wasn't me!"

"WHAT! YOUR NAME IS ON THE FRICKIN' PAPER!! EVEN IF IT WASN'T YOU, YOU STILL SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN _ESCORTED _HOME!" He rubbed his temples "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN _OUT! _DON'T LIE TO ME!" Like the puppy he was, his eyes watered and pleaded for forgiveness…

"I'm not lying! You got to believe me! I'm sorry!" The older hanyou shook his head again and looked away from him. He waved him away.

"Get out of my sight….I don't even want to look at you right now…"

"But!-"

"Just go…"

The boy cried harder, yet quietly slipped upstairs. The guilt of putting his parents to shame settled over him as he stole glances at them while climbing the staircase. He watched as Inuyasha placed his hand over Kagome's and cuddled into her. To make matters worse, she added, in a soft voice, a heart breaking:

"Where did I go wrong?…Where Inuyasha….where?"

Their son frowned and buried his head in his hands…

Sniffles was he too hard on the little guy? I don't kno...whatta you think?? tell me!! reviews please!!


	5. The Kiss of Criminals

Ta da!! Chapter 5 Babii!! WHOOP WHOOP! Back to back! This chapter is twisted. Blue...he's a jerk... read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 5: Kiss of Criminals

Kotsu stomped blindly into his shared room and collapsed onto his bed. Blue watched him from on his side with his feet propped up lazily. He was changed into his nightwear already. Unsuspiciously. The youkai smelled the hanyou's tears as he was faced down with his head bored into his pillow.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped rather harshly. Suddenly angry, Kotsu sat up and narrowed his beautiful eyes at him.

"Because _you _got me caught!! You said you had my back!" Kotsu snapped back. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Blue shrugged innocently.

"Wasn't my fault…I told that when you heard the sirens then you run…you were probably to busy peeing yourself…" He laughed hardly and began counting the candy and goods that he managed to walk out the store with.

"I wasn't scared…"

"Yeah…like I haven't heard that a million times."

From the peep in between the door…Tamae could hear the two. Her heart sank for her innocent brother…time she confronted this guy…Blue had gotten serious.

"You….won't tell them…would you?" Kotsu sat up and examined his face. He looked worried and grave. His eyes pleaded in silence.

_'Would I?'_

"No…I guess not…"

From the door, Tamae gasped. She moved backward from the door and propped her self up against the wall. She needed to steady herself. The news was that bad.

_'Why would he not tell some one? If he won't I will…'_

"I'm going to go get my skate stuff…." The golden eyed girl heard Hakudoushi say back to Kotsu, who was still beating himself up. As soon as he left the room she quickly took his shoulders and shoved him hard up against the wall. Completely surprised at the females actions he didn't have a chance to react. Plus, she was strong. But he wasn't scared at all. He simply took this as a great opportunity to flirt and tease with her mind.

"Ooo….such a pretty poodle…" He purred smirking smugly and let her rough him up.

"Cut it Blue!" She hissed angrily and placed as much pressure into his shoulders as possible. He didn't even wince. "I know what you did…" Blue was pleased.

"Is that so?"

"Damn right I know!" Blue chuckled cruelly and 'tisked' her.

"How naughty of you…"

"Your're such an ass!"

"Likewise." He smirked again and Tamae could feel her knees tremble in anger.

"I heard what you said…" she smirked her self and leaned in closer to him and said in a low voice that was testing. "And I'm anything but afraid of telling mom and dad what you did…" Blue laughed again. His laugh was short and cold like a bland cup of ice. It wasn't welcoming at all. Suddenly, he snatched her wrists and swung her up against the wall parallel to where they were. It happen so quickly that poor Tamae couldn't even scream. She now was pinned by her wrists against the wall by Blues hands and he was inches away from her.

"Oh really? Am I supposed to be scared?"

"You monster!" She managed to stutter out. She winced as he forced her wrists into the wall even harder. Her bracelets were forced so hard with pressure that blood began to trickle down them. Squirming and attempting to free herself she struggled slightly. He overpowered her with ease.

"Why don't you tell some one now Tamae…tell someone now…"

"Get off of me you bastard!" She hissed. Blue shook his head and watched as the blood began to reach her elbows. He moved closer into her, close enough to kiss her.

"And if anyone finds out about tonight _or _now…you won't make it home from school…" Her eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights. Her natural born courage was beginning to fade.

"your…..horri-….ble…."

"I know….seal it with a kiss that I am…" Now she was out of her uncomfort zone.

"When hell freezes over! Never!" Blue shrugged before he quickly pecked her lips. As soon as their lips made contact she kneed him in the "jewels" and moved from off the wall wiping her mouth and gagging. Blue dropped to his knees in the unbearable pain and began to curse silently. Tamae wiped away her blood and stood there watching him.

"You're gonna get it now!" He muttered through his agony.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to try to kiss me again!" Blue stood up and took her shoulders like lightening. He quickly _this time _French kissed her, just to get a rise out of her. Before she could register the feeling of a tongue dragged across her bottom lip, he already sped down the hallway laughing his violet head off. Inutamae stood there in anger. She didn't want to get caught by her parents for fighting, so there was nothing she could do. Shuddering at the fact that he just _kissed _her and threatened her, she tried to delete the memory out of her head. Finding her tries to be useless, Tamae washed her wrists clean with cooling water and went straight to bed, it was Saturday tomorrow, homework could wait.

* * *

It was almost morning. Inuyasha rested peacefully besides his wife. She was curled up against him like a puppy. He was keeping her warm. Kotsu slowly opened the door their bedroom silently and with guilt. He gulped and made his way softly to their bed, memorizing the patterns on the floor boards that made noise. From the large master bedrooms windows, streamed pure moonlight. A neon blue glow that lit the path to his mission. The boy, with the tear stained face sighed and made his way to his mother's side first. Looking down at her beauty, he noticed she too had wept for him. Her lids were shut gracefully and her dog ears twitched with dream. Kotsu knelt down to her bedside and kissed her cheek lightly then nuzzled into her.

"I'm sorry mommy…I'm sorry…" Then he looked to his father. His features softened with worry. For his worry. For his well being. This would be the hardest. Kotsu crawled between them in the space they had left. There, he made himself comfortable and laid his head on his father's chest hugging his waist as new springs of tears threatened to break loose. Lip quivering, he whispered once again.

"I'm sorry Daddy….I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened to see that his son was holding him close, like if would disappear and was crying silently. He sighed placed his hand over his forehead brushing his bangs away in a loving fatherly way. He hushed him softly, now awake.

"Kotsu...please…don't cry…" He whispered ever so gently. "It's okay…" Kotsu tried, but just could stop his eyes from the production. Inuyasha exhaled and lifted him up into his arms as he got out of bed. Kotsu might as well could have weighed nothing. Curious to what his father was doing, he watched as he picked up an extra thick blanket from where Kagome had them folded. Like a wind, the older hanyou slowly opened the closest window and slid outside with his son and blanket in his arms. Kotsu watched as he found a comfortable spot at the top of the roof. Was he scared of the height? No. With Daddy's arms around him and a blanket over him he was fine. Inuyasha cradled him in his arms and Kotsu rested in his embrace watching as the sun began to make it's debut. Inuyasha wore a peaceful smile on his face as his child did too. Together they watched the sunrise….like father….like son…..

* * *

THAT...WAS A BEAUTIFUL END NOTE...I'm so proud of myself...but it doesn't end there...by the way...Blue is gonna pay for harrassing Tamae...sooner or later... reviews please...one for 5 chapters is embarressing!! (blushes)


End file.
